


Anyday Spent With You Is My New Favorite Day

by thatweirdplantlady



Series: Ducky, High School Sweethearts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, What am I doing, and will see her dad (aka phil freaking coulson), honestly, i meant for this to be sooo different but somehow darcy got sick?, it'll pass the dang bechdel test i swear, next time we're gonna see darcy and jane actually interact, okay that's enough of that, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdplantlady/pseuds/thatweirdplantlady
Summary: Bucky realizes how seriously serious he is about wanting to be with Darcy.And it doesn't lead to grand romantic gestures (not yet anyways). Instead, he just stays by her side and keeps getting to know her.OrThey have a totally normal day, and Bucky loves every second of it.





	Anyday Spent With You Is My New Favorite Day

**Author's Note:**

> didn't edit sorrrrrry 
> 
> also im really tired so who knows what this is
> 
> have fun with the mush

Darcy had a cold. A bad, terrible, awful, no-good cold. 

And, and she was supposed to meet with Bucky for their group project!

She sighed heavily. How was she supposed to brainstorm with Bucky if she could barely talk? He was gonna have to do all the talking, but Darcy had SO MANY ideas. SO MANY. Too many ideas to simply write them down. 

Dang. 

She slumped further down the couch next to Clint. At least Kim Possible re-runs were on this morning.

Clint absentmindedly poured some more coffee from his coffee pot into her nearly-empty mug. Darcy nudged it with the foot she had propped up on the coffee table so that he didn’t spill anything while he was so intently focused on Drakken discussing his newest plan for world domination. He handed the mug to her and then leaned closer to the screen.

Darcy sipped slowly on her cup of coffee, wondering if they could do some of the formatting groundwork today. Then! They could meet on Sunday, and maybe her throat wouldn’t be so sore.

Nodding to herself, Darcy decided to rest her eyes during the commercial so that she wouldn’t miss anymore of the sick action going down with KP. 

 

————

Darcy woke up covered in Clint’s blanket, as Lucky, the ridiculous puppy, whined, nosing at her face. She looked around, vaguely disoriented, as she noticed that the sunlight from the big window stretched across the room, warming her up.

She could hear the noise of the boys playing pool downstairs. Good. Bucky hadn’t run off before they could meet. 

She scratched behind Lucky’s ears and shuffled into the kitchen to make herself a pot of coffee. 

The noise of the boys grew louder as the thundered up the stairs and barreled into the kitchen.

A chorus of “Hey Darcy!”, “What’s up, Lewis?”, and “LUCKY, you adorable bastard, where have you been hiding?” greeted her as a literal crowd filled the kitchen.

That one was from Wade. Oh, Wade.

Clint sidled up to Darcy as she coughed into her elbow. 

“We’re heading over to the arcade because Wilson and Wilson need to determine who the top dog is at air hockey.” Darcy rolled her eyes, and Clint shrugged, grinning.

Darcy nudged him, glancing between Wilson and Wilson. 

Clint nodded, “I think it’s gonna be Wilson.” Darcy nodded, contemplating.

“Agreed.” Her voice only cracked once (victory!).

The ruckus that was the group of teenagers started thundering some more, but this time they were moving out the door.

Bucky hung back as the rest of the boys piled into their cars, and Clint tossed over his shoulder, hanging onto the front doorframe, “Jane and Thor are bringing some stuff by for you later, and mom and dad are at grandma’s!” Darcy waved at him as he climbed into a car. Then he hung his head out of the window, “I forgot to walk Lucky, so I need you to do that too!”

Darcy rolled her eyes and waved him off before turning to look at Bucky.

Darcy started coughing again, and Bucky gently herded her to the living room and got her to sit back down on the couch.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she muttered, but it was closer to the rasping noises of a dying animal than the noise of human speech.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, not bothering to hide his smile. 

“Yeah, I know you’re fine, but you can’t really talk,” She looked like she was going to grumble another complaint, so Bucky quickly cut in, “But, I have an idea on how we can still get work done even if you can’t discuss stuff.”

She motioned for him to keep going.

He jogged out to the front hallway and brought his backpack into the room.

“Okay, so there’s this documentary that I think would really help give us some direction on the whole public service funding question,” He pulled out the DVD, waving it around, “And, I can talk about some of my opinions so that you know where I stand.” Steve had laughed at how prepared he was for this group meeting, but clearly, working hard was the right move.

Darcy nodded, looking focused as she grabbed a pen and notebook from the coffee table, which was a good sign. It meant she was on board for his plan. But it also meant that Bucky was extremely distracted by the sleep-ruffled, flushed-cheeks, adorable bed-head look of concentration that Darcy had going on. 

He shook his head as she started writing down the project information. 

Bucky cleared his throat, “I’ve heard a lot of what you believe in class, so tomorrow we can start on the grind. That is, if you’re okay with meeting tomorrow?” He prayed earnestly that the heat he felt on his cheeks wasn’t actually making a public appearance. 

Darcy didn’t seem to notice, as she just nodded, smiling beatifically. That adorable gap-tooth grin was going to be the death of him.

But, ah, what a way to go.

————

Darcy scribbled notes during the movie and conversation, and just as the credits were rolling, Bucky was working up the courage to ask if she wanted to maybe watch another movie with him.

You know. Out in public. Where he paid for the ticket.

But there was a loud pounding on the door, and both Lucky and Darcy shot up in excitement, scrambling to the door. Bucky followed at a slower pace, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

Oh well, he didn’t think it would be that easy to convince her to date him. 

He’d get another chance.

As Darcy pulled the front door open, she was greeted by a tiny ball of energy and a large ray of sunshine, and Bucky realized that he wanted to get to know her friends first, before he tried to pull any suave moves. So, he grinned and moved forward to where Darcy was being hugged fiercely by Thor, the Norwegian foreign exchange student.

Thor set her down and noticed Bucky, “Hello, James Barnes! What a pleasant surprise to see you here with Dear Darcy on such a fine day!”

Bucky went in for the bro-hug and said, “Yeah man, it’s nice to see you, too. Darcy and I just finished up some work for a group project.”

Thor nodded, “Darcy is indeed a diligent student. I am sure this project is not yet due, but she still wishes to work her hardest. It is an admirable quality that she shares with my Jane.”

Bucky and Thor walked towards the kitchen where Jane and Darcy were apparently setting up shop with the ridiculous amount of food that the couple had brought over.

Jane continued to set things, and she got Thor to grab plates and napkins.

Darcy wandered over to Bucky. She looked a little more flushed than she had been before the movie started. Her eyes were a little more glassy, too. 

Without thinking, Bucky did what he would do for his sisters or even Steve, and he leaned down and pulled her face to his cheek. She felt too warm, but she wasn’t blazing hot. She probably needed some medicine. Bucky’s knuckles lightly brushed her cheek as he pushed a stray strand of her behind her ear. 

Then he realized that Darcy was tugging on his sleeve. 

“What do ya need, Darce?”, he said lowly, his face still close to hers. He could probably count the freckles she had across her nose.

“Tea?” She said, weakly. 

He nodded, “‘Course. Where’s it at?”

Darcy tugged him by his shirt sleeve towards the cupboards. He realized he felt warm, too. Although, he definitely didn’t have what Darcy did. He had caught a different kind of bug entirely. And if he wasn’t careful, he’d be falling head over heels soon.

————

The soup that Thor had made and brought along with all of the other Chinese food seemed to work wonders on Darcy.

She began perking up near the end of their late lunch. 

By the time Thor and Jane left, her voice sounded much better.

She was even able to ask, “Hey, Bucky, would you mind walking Lucky with me? I don’t want to get out there and not feel well. You gotta know your own limits, and it seems like a bad idea to walk alone while I’m sick,” she said, with a serious expression on her face, even though her voice had cracked twice. 

Bucky couldn’t believe the sincerity on this girl. It was too much. He didn’t know a lot of people that were willing to admit that they needed other people. She was probably too mature for him. She was definitely too good for him. 

“Yeah, Darce, I’ll walk Lucky with you.” 

As they both finished cleaning up their own plates, Bucky realized that this was honestly the first time he’d spent alone with Darcy. And, even though she had been feeling sick and for most of the time, couldn’t really talk he had had an amazing time. It was nice just to be around her. Her smile was warm and welcoming and sweet and lovely and so was she. 

He helped her shrug on her jacket, and he grabbed Lucky’s leash, calling out for him and clipping the lead onto his collar.

And then, like the traitor it was, his arm dropped around Darcy’s shoulder. He winced, briefly, but he wasn’t going to pull it away. He did want her to know that he was into her. 

But Darcy simply snuggled into him further, saying “I’m glad you came with me because this terrible cold and the actual cold are too much for me to handle.”  
Bucky thought about how all this felt, and he took a moment to capture the memory in his mind. It was sweet and innocent, and he was moving at a glacial pace that was so out of the norm that he didn’t know what the protocol was.

But, he was getting to do normal, everyday things with the girl that he was maybe-definitely-totally falling for. 

He thought about her words the other day, how she wanted someone to support her and know her and love her. 

This. This was certainly a step in the right direction. 

Anyways, there certainly were benefits to moving so slowly. 

For one, at this pace, football season would definitely be over before he got a date with the coach’s daughter. So, you know, the risk of sprints was a lot lower.

But, Bucky, the dork, grinned down at Darcy as she began talking about the Kim Possible episode she was watching that morning, and he knew that she was worth it, no matter how many sprints he was potentially forced to run.

 

————

((Bonus scene of Darcy going over to Bucky’s to work on their project that next sunday because i couldn't work it into this cohesively whatever))

“Oh my gosh, your sisters are adorable!” Darcy whispered as she looked in on their tea-party-turned-court-session. 

Bucky scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah, they’re pretty great. They’re really into Judge Judy.”

Darcy gave him a look, “I feel like that’s only half the truth.”

Bucky shrugged, blushing.

Darcy’s mouth widened in surprise, “You’re the Judge Judy fan, and you were trying to pass it off as if it was something they pulled out of nowhere!” She laughed, eyes dancing as Bucky squirmed at being found out for his secret obsession. 

She looked into the room where the girls were hosting a truly dramatic court case. She glanced back at Bucky out of the corner of his eye, “You know, we could probably do some more work next weekend, but right now, I really don’t want to miss the drama that is going down in there.”

“You wanna go in there? And play with my kid sisters?” Bucky said incredulously.

Darcy grinned, “Yeah, come on, I’ve made up my mind. We’re gonna be surprise witnesses!”

And if she paid more attention to his little sisters and the drama that was unfolding in their Judge Judy-esque court room, well, he couldn’t help but find that it endeared her to him even more.

**Author's Note:**

> okay that was a lot of mush
> 
> there will be more!
> 
> I mean it!
> 
> (probably tomorrow?? comment if you have suggestions/whatever/justwanna say hi)
> 
> much love,  
> that weird plant lady


End file.
